1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint roller, and more particularly to a paint roller with an end-surface blocking piece to prevent paint from overflowing to the surface of a wall that doesn't need to be painted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, a conventional paint roller 10 comprises a handle 11 and a roller 12 moveably mounted on the handle 11. When the paint roller 10 is used to paint a wall X with a right angle, the end surface and the peripheral surface of the roller 12 will be in contact with the two surfaces that define the right angle of the wall. Therefore, an end-surface blocking assembly 13 is pivoted to a side handle 14 to prevent the end surface of the roller 12 from contacting the wall X.
The end-surface blocking assembly 13 comprises a first and second pieces 131, 132 which are connected and pivoted to the side handle 14 by a pivot 133. One side of the end-surface blocking assembly 13 is a flat and straight abutting surface 134 which is pressed against the wall X to prevent the paint from the end surface of the paint roller 10 from painting on the wall X. Another side of the end-surface blocking assembly 13 is provided with an elastic pressing member 135 which is pressed to bring the roller 12 into closer contact with the wall X. However; to change the blocking direction of the end-surface blocking assembly 13 with respect to the wall X, it has to turn the direction of the roller, and then it has to turn the end-surface blocking assembly 13, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, to make the abutting surface 134 of the end-surface blocking assembly 13 press against the wall X. Therefore, this type of paint roller 10 is inconvenient to use. Furthermore, the end-surface blocking assembly 13 has too many components and is difficult to assemble, which increases the production cost.
On top of that, since one side of the end-surface blocking assembly 13 is a flat and straight abutting surface, so that when liquid paint accumulates to a certain level on the end-surface blocking assembly 13, it is likely to overflow to the surface of the wall X that the end-surface blocking assembly 13 presses against.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.